Aku Mencintaimu
by SasShin
Summary: my second fict. cinta NaruSasu dengan umur yang berbeda. akankah mereka bersatu?RnR pliss!


**NaruxChibiSasu **

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning: sho-ai, AU, typo,gaje n fict dari author baru pasti jelek,don't like, don't read! **

**~Aku Mencintaimu~**

**By: SasShin-chan**

Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlari cepat, meskipun terdengar nafas yang menderu namun wajah mungil itu tersenyum cerah tanpa menghiraukan peluh yang bergulir di keningnya. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu terus berlari menembus udara sore yang sejuk itu.

"Aku harus segera sampai ke taman, kak Naruto pasti sudah menungguku!" Kata anak berambut raven imut itu sambil semakin mempercepat larinya.

Begitu memasuki areal taman, kepala mungilnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Setelah pandangannya menyapu hampir seluruh pelosok taman akhirnya mata onixnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang tengah berdiri di dekat kolam ikan membelakangi dirinya. Wajah mungilnya berubah menjadi cerah, anak itu kembali berlari ke arah pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Kak Naruto. . ." Panggilnya semakin mendekat.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia melihat bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Melihatnya saja membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanpa ia sadari.

"Sasu chan. . ." Ucapnya lembut.

Anak yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti dan berdiri di depan Naruto, pandangnnya terarah ke mata saphire pemuda itu lurus menyiratkan perasaan terdalamnya kepada sang pemuda yang berumur 10 tahun lebih tua darinya.

'Harus kukatakan sekarang!' Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Sasu chan, ada apa kamu menyuruhku datang ke sini sore-sore begini? Kalau kau ada perlu denganku, aku kan bisa menjemputmu atau aku langsung datang ke rumahmu," Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan lembut membuat warna merah muncul di pipi tembem Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Anak itu segera menundukkan kepalanya ke arah tanah. Tak sanggup melihat ke mata sebiru laut itu.

"A. . .aku. . ." Gagap Sasuke salah tingkah. Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Pemuda itu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Sasuke yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Naruto. "hei 'Suke. . .!"

Hening.

"Aku. . .suka. . .kak Naruto!" Katanya sangat pelan sampai Naruto pun sulit untuk mendengarnya. Terbukti dengan gerakan kepalanya yang mencoba mengintip wajah Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya betah jika memandangnya.

"'Suke. . .kalau kau bicara pelan begitu, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya! Dan kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan wajahmu itu?" Kata Naruto sambil meraih kedua pipi Sasuke agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mungil yang sangat disukainya itu.

Biru bertemu onix.

Naruto sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat mata kelam itu, mata yang selalu memancarkan sinar kepolosan dan keindahan itu kini tergenangi air. Dan wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu terlihat memerah karena menahan agar air mata itu tidak membasahi pipinya. Wajah mungil itu kembali menunduk.

"Sasuke. . .? kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir. Kedua lengannya berusaha merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh sang empunya tubuh. Dengan cepat Sasuke mundur dan matanya menatap tajam ke mata lawan bicaranya. Terlihat ketegasan di wajahnya yang masih memerah menahan tangis.

"Kak Naruto. . .aku mau bicara! Dan dengarkan baik-baik karena aku akan mengatakannya hanya satu kali saja!" Ucapnya cepat. Naruto mengerutkan kening heran dengan sikap bocah di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"aku menyukai kau, kak Naruto! Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!" katanya dengan tatapan yang seolah bertriak kepada wajah Naruto aku-tidak-ingin-mendengar-jawaban-tidak.

Hening.

"hah. . .?" Naruto mematung dengan wajah yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

"Dobe. . .? kau tahu maksudku kan?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Kau. . .bilang apa, Sasu-Teme?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan ekspresi yang shok.

Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Aku kan tadi bilang, aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali! Tidak ada siaran ulang!" jawab Sasuke melengos marah.

Kembali hening. Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta yang datang dari anak berumur 5 tahun itu. Pemuda itu tahu, sungguh tahu maksud Sasuke. Namun yang tidak ia mengerti adalah anak seusia Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada pemuda yang notabene usianya jauh lebih tua di atasnya itu.

"Sasuke. . .kau menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk hal ini?" tanya Naruto untuk menenangkan hatinya sejenak. Terlihat Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Perlahan Naruto merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sudah sering mereka bagi di kala bersama, pelukan yang menimbulkan perasaan terlarang di antara keduanya. Saat dirasa Sasuke sudah nyaman dalam pelukannya Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Sasuke. . .bohong kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka mendengar kau menyukaiku,bohong juga kalau aku bilang aku tidak menyukaimu! Tapi sekarang, belum saatnya kau memikirkan hal ini! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk. . ." belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan kasar. Anak itu menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau mau menolakku, kan?" bentaknya keras.

"'Suke. . .aku tidak menolakmu! Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu! Hei. . .'Suke!" tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke sudah berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang kini berusaha untuk mengejarnya itu. "Sasuke, pliss! Berhentilah, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Sasuke mendengar Naruto berteriak memanggilnya, dan ia juga tahu Naruto mengejarnya namun rasa malu dan takut dengan penolakan membuatnya terus berlari dan berusaha untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Nafas Naruto sudah serasa habis ketika ia melewati jembatan kota yang sore itu sangat sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang melewatinya. Kemanapun dia memandang, dia tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto memegangi kedua lututnya yang seperti hampir terlepas karena terlalu lama berlari. Dia benar-benar putus asa mencari Sasuke, apalagi tadi ia melihat Sasuke pergi dengan tangis yang membuat hatinya sesak. Ia akui, dia langsung menyukai Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di taman itu dan dia mendekati Sasuke selama ini juga untuk bisa selalu bersama dengan bocah yang sudah menjadi bagian yang terpenting untuknya itu. Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan menunggu Sasuke sampai anak itu tumbuh dewasa, setidaknya sampai anak itu cukup umur untuk mengenal yang namanya cinta. Namun pernyataan cinta yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi membuat dia benar-benar shok, bukan karena dia tidak menyukai Sasuke namun karena ia merasa bodoh dan penakut karena selama ini tidak berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan anak yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu bisa lebih berani daripada dia dalam hal perasaan. Oh. . .dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja rasa takut memenuhi hatinya. Takut kehilangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. . ." Triaknya di tengah keputus asaannya.

"'Suke. . .kumohon jangan salah sangka! Aku tidak menolakmu! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Aku. . .aku memang pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakannya padamu, kupikir akan jadi aneh kalau aku yang berusia 15 tahun bersama dengan anak berusia 5 tahun sepertimu, itu membuatku sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu, tapi Sasuke. . .percayalah, hal itu benar- benar membuatku terluka, aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu! Aku mencintaimu. . ." kata Naruto sambil meremas besi pembatas jembatan itu erat sampai telapak tangnnya memutih. Dia tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan adalah Sasuke tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, 'Suke. . .!" Lirihnya

Hening.

Angin bertiup lembut di sore musim panas itu. Terlihat segerombol burung terbang membelah langit yang telah berubah menjadi berwarna jingga itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jembatan yang menjadi saksi perasaannya yang begitu besar kepada Sasuke si bocah berusia 5 tahun yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Namun belum sempat ia mencapai ujung jembatan, langkah kecil di belakangnya membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Di belakangnya, sang belahan jiwa tengah berdiri tertunduk dengan kedua lengan yang bergerak-gerak menghapus air matanya. Perlahan, kedua mata onix itu menatap mata saphire yang terus memandang dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan maaf.

"Kak Naruto. . ." katanya dengan isakkan yang belum sempat hilang meskipun air matanya telah kering.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Naruto berlari dan langsung memeluk anak itu erat. Perlahan Sasuke mengalungkan lengan kecilnya disekeliling punggung sang pemuda.

"Percayalah Sasuke. . .aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Dan aku akan datang untuk membawamu bersamaku!" katanya sambil mencium puncak kepala raven itu sayang.

Sebulir air bening kembali menetes dari mata kelam itu. Namun hanya sesaat karena langsung hilang tersapu jari besar milik Naruto.

"Kau akan menungguku kan, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto menatap lurus ke mata yang selalu mampu mempesonakannya itu.

Hening.

"Aku. . .akan menunggu kakak!" Jawabnya pelan.

Senyuman yang dari tadi hilang, kini kembali terpasang di kedua bibir itu lagi. Membuat senja itu semakin indah apalagi bagi kedua insan yang telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Meski kini mereka belum bisa bersama, namun mereka sudah berjanji untuk menunggu satu sama lain dan mereka yakin, suatu hari mereka akan bersama menjalani hidup dengan bergandengan tangan. Tak terpisahkan. Selamanya.

**The and**

my second fict!

trima kasih untuk pra senpai yg udah mereveuw fictku yg pertama. Ange la nuit, Hideyuki miyata d'kathleen, Namikaze sakura. Micon, CCloveruki, dan uchiha michiko. RnR fict keduaku juga ya!

Insya Allah sekuel "'Suke-chan" nyusul.

Special thank to Aoi No Tsuki, makacih senpaiku yang baik. Moga fict gaje ini bisa menghiburmu!~

Maaf kalo jelek, hehehe. . .'digorok'

met ujian y!

Jg untuk smua pnggmar N.S dsluruh Indonesi!

Sasuke OOC bgt y. . .duh!~

Hem. . .mo ga review? Mo ya. . .! 'puakkkk'


End file.
